1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weather seals, and more particularly to, a weather seal for a door on an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a weather seal is used on a flange surrounding a door opening to conceal or close a gap between a panel member such as a trim panel and a flange of the door opening on an automotive vehicle. Generally, the weather seal has a U-shaped core member having an outer skin surrounding the interior and exterior of the core member. The outer skin has inwardly projecting retaining members extending within a channel defined by the core member which are adapted to grip or couple with the flange of the door opening to retain the weather seal to the flange. A trim lip or, in some cases, a sealing lip integrally molded with the outer skin extends outwardly from one side of the exterior of the outer skin. Additionally, a tubular member may extend outwardly from the other side of the exterior of the outer skin to form a seal with the door.
One disadvantage of the above weather seal is that the trim lip may become disposed in the gap between the flange and trim panel. This may occur when the weather seal is installed after the trim panel is in place on the vehicle or when the weather seal is installed on the flange and the trim panel is subsequently installed on the vehicle. As a result, additional time and monies may be expended to manually remove the trim lip from the gap and reposition the trim lip to cover the gap and contact the trim panel. Another disadvantage is that if the trim lip is not repositioned, an unpleasing aesthetic appearance results.